Last moment
by isabella1320
Summary: Chi Chi has a very little time to live. She will use the lat days to be with her family like evey ones else. Will she? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

Last moment

Chapter 1: The discover

A wind blew through the window makes Chi Chi shiver. It isn't actually that cold, the only reason make she tremble because the coldness that the house bring her. How surprise when this is house used to fill with laughter and happiness, the place that Chi Chi experiment the happiest moment of her life along with the sadness. But right now Chi Chi felt none of these feeling. Emptiness. That is what this house have, emptiness. Somebody used to say that the pain that love give you is incomparable with the loneliness. She used to think that person doesn't know anything about love but right now she is the one who doesn't know anything. Each time Goku dies, each time she saw her husband and sons fight for the world and they might never come back again; it broke her heart into pieces. But it was nothing compare to the feeling when they took off somewhere to train or each time they have a gather in Bulma place without her. And somehow the heartache became the headache in mentally. Her head right now feeling like it about to explode any moment, maybe she should go to the hospital to check now. Try to reach the phone she dialed her father phone number. Gohan has moved out on his own when Pan was at the age going to school and Goten although still staying with her he rarely at home. She doesn't want to bother them right now because they are at the Capsule Corp, probably discussing about the new threat.

Two months ago kami summoned the whole Z gang and told them that there are a new evil will come to the Earth in one year. Now she haven't seen her son for two months and the only thing she receive from them was Goten's call last month tell her that he will stay at the Capsule Corp to have more time for train. And Goku, the one so called her husband only come home once a month for dinner then took off after saying a rush goodbye not even ask how is she. Some time Chi Chi wonder if he still consider her as his wife cause follow what she sees the times he come home she feel like she is his friend not his wife. No he treat his friends better than her, at least if he sees them he will stay and chat with them for few couple hours. The phone on the other side keeps ringing and no one seem to answer that. Her father probably goes down the mountain to visit villagers and won't back any sooner. Look like she has to go all by herself, no one help her even her own family just like all these years.

When Chi Chi hit the pedal makes the hoove car move faster, her headache became more unbearable making she hard to see anything. The only thing that has on her vision was white stars dancing faster and faster. Suddenly she heard a loud noise like the metal crashing together and the last thing she know is the white stars disappear and every thing went black

"What do you mean you can't contact to her family?"

"I'm sorry sir but her personal paper has been destroyed along the car. I don't know who is she or how to contact with her family"

"Okay then we will wait until her wake up" Those words get into Chi Chi ears making her headache getting even worse. What happen to her? What are they talking about? Her head feel like some one use a hammer hit on it. Tried to gain some strength to get up which is a big mistake because her head started spinning around crazily and white spot are dancing in her eyes when she sit.

"Ouch" Chi Chi moan

"Doctor, doctor she is wake up now" A nurse that standing next to Chi Chi's bed yelling while she push Chi Chi back into bed

"Madam, madam can you hear me?' The doctor ask with concern in his eyes

"What…what happen to me? Where am I?"

"Madam, you are in the hospital. You have car crash two miles away from here. Do you remember anything?"

"I…I intended to go to the hospital because of my headache then my vision started to get blurry and darken make me can't see anything and the next thing I know that I was here"

'Umm, madam can you tell me your name?"

"It's Son Chi Chi"

"Mrs. Son you have some wound because of the car crash but it'll heal fast. Mrs. Son do you have family or any one close to you so I can contact"

"I have two sons and one granddaughter but since this wound would heal fast you only need to call my father, Ox King. I don't want to bother them"

"Mrs. Son I need your sons phone number. No matter what, it's important to tell them that their mother is in the hospital" The doctor said but Chi Chi didn't pay much intention on his word because she just sees something weird in this man eyes. It feels like that man is look at her with some sympathy and pity. And that is just weird. He said that she is fine so why is he look at her like that

"Mrs. Son, Mrs. Son do you hear what I'm said?"

"Huh, I'm sorry but what do you say?"

"Like I said before, we need your sons phone number to contact with them"

"You don't have to do that. You just said that my wounds will heal fast and there is nothing to worry about"

"But Mrs. Son we…"

"WHY THE HECK DO YOU WANT TO BOTHER THEM FOR?" Chi Chi screams out feel like she about to explode. This man keep saying she is will be fine and there is nothing to worry about so why does he insist to call her son here. They are training to save the world; she doesn't want them to neglect their training only because some scratch. She only sees the doctors want to call the patient's family this much is when….

"Doctor, what exactly happen to me?" Chi Chi ask

"Mrs. Son since you refuses to tell us how to contact your family then I will have to tell you this directly. You have a brain tumor"

"What…what?" Chi Chi gasps

"The tumor that you are having is a special type of brain cancer, a rare type. It only have symptom when the tumor grow too big and can't be heal anymore. Mrs. Son I'm so sorry to tell you this but you can only live about a few couple weeks. One month is max"

Chi Chi gasped for air one more time. She is going to die and have only few weeks, maybe one month to live. Her body feels like it's going to melt, all her strength has left her _"I'm going to die, I'm going to die. I'M GOING TO DIE" _

"Is there…is there nothing you can do?"

"Mrs. Son, we are sorry that we can't do nothing to extend your time but there is a special medicine that will make your symptom go away in yours last weeks so you could enjoy the time spending with your family in the last days" The doctor said when he show Chi Chi a small bottle "But only when have your permission, I allow to inject this into your body"

"Of course but why do you need to have permission? Isn't it the good thing to spend the last days with my family without any pain? Or is this medicine has any kind of side effects?"

"No it didn't have any kind of side effect, it about the emotion. Some people think since this medicine make all the pain they have to suffer because of the tumor go away, they didn't know when they will die, didn't have chance to say goodbye with the people they love when the death come too quick, too abrupt. So Mrs. Son do you think carefully about this?"

Chi Chi thinks for a moment the she decided "Yes, I still keep my first opinion. I will take that medicine"

"Very well. do you want to tell your family yourself or you want us to them for you?"

"No, thanks I think I will tell them myself" Chi Chi said as she get out from the bed "Can I borrow the hospital phone. I need to call my father to pick me up"

Chi Chi dialed her father number on the phone that the nurse gives her. "Hey dad, um I am in the hospital. Can you pick me up? Yes, yes I'm fine…no not really I will talk with you when we get home. Okay I will wait for you. Bye dad, love you" she look at phone for a moment that sit down in the waiting chair. Suddenly thousands of questions pour on her head. What if suddenly she dies in here while waiting her father, who could have know? The doctor said that her sickness is very unpredictable, the tumor can grow up extremely fast follow every second, that maybe se couldn't make it to one week. What if she dies right here, right now then what will the last thing she say to her family? She just say to her father that she love him so it'll be okay. What about her sons. Since when did they have any properly talk? Chi Chi didn't remember, it was too long ago. And Goku, maybe he isn't even care. He died too many times that death isn't scary to him anymore.

"Chi Chi" the giant man voice interrupt her thought, worry and pain lies in his eyes when tears rolling down to his cheek "I… I just ask your…your doctor and…and he said that… that you are going to…to…MY PRINCESS IS GOING TO DIE." Ox King scream out in pain "You…you can't die, you…you still too youuuuung. Woahhh. "

"Dad…dad please calm down okay. Let just go home and then we will talk about this okay?' Chi Chi tried her best to comfort her father. It's funny that she has to comfort somebody about her own death. Will her life always be like that? Help somebody feel better when inside she is even broken more. Her father keeps sobbing even when they head to his castle. She figures out that staying in that empty place that she so called home when she only has a very little time to live isn't a good thing. At least when she is at the castle, she has her father by her side. After a long talk to comfort her father, his sobbing started to cease and Chi Chi decided it's time to tell the rest of her family.

*Riingggg…Riiiinggggg* the phone at Capsule Corp ring interrupt the music that turn into the highest volume

"Mom…picks up the phone for me please, it is ringing in there" Bulma yell

"Okay honey. Hello this is Capsule Corp residence who is it?"

"Hi, Mrs. Briefs it's me, Chi Chi. Can I…"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? I CAN'T HEAR YOU. THE MUSIC IS TOO LOUD." Mrs. Brief scream in the phone making Chi Chi ear almost fall out of her head

"I'M SAID THIS IS CHI CHI" Chi Chi yells with the volume higher than Mrs. Brief

"HEY, YOU PERVERT WHY DO YOU…"

"NO, MY NAME IS CHI CHI, GOKU'S WIFE"

"OH, WHY DON'T YOU JUST SAY IT MY DEAR? OH COULD YOU JUST HANG ON FOR A MOMENT I NEED TO GET MORE FOOD. THERE ISN'T ENOUGH FOR PARTY"

"_Party, what is she talking about? They are throwing a party when I'm going to die. Chi Chi calm down, you don't want to use your last days yelling people around, don't you." _"Mrs. Briefs, it is very important I need to speak to Gohan" But Mrs. Briefs has already left and leaving the phone on hook

"Damn it, damn it I don't have time for this" Chi Chi curse through the phone then she heard the laughter and chatter coming from the other side

"Ha ha ha it such a good one, Master Roshi. Again Gohan why didn't you bring your mother?" Krillin ask

"Nah, she will say no any way. Mother don't like party that much"

"Or maybe because you don't want that bitch to ruin this party." Master Roshi said "She is the truly the biggest bitch in the world, always walking around nagging and screaming people. I thought my sister was the worst but she is even more" A murmur of agreement could hear through the phone

"Hey don't talk like that, mother is very funny and lovely if she want to" Goten defend

Silent fall down for a moment then the room nearly explode with laughter. Even Gohan himself can't keep the chuckle to get out from his lip. Chi Chi never comes along well with the jokes. She always considers it not "decent" and "courtesy".

"You know I never understand why did Goku marry her? The only thing that she can do good is cleaning and cooking. Except that she is totally a worthless person" Krillin voice raise "All she does is force Goku to get a job and making her sons who are a natural fighter reading book and turn into a nerd" 18 raise her eyes brown at her husband comment. How could he insult Chi Chi like that? She is the only person in the Z gang that 18 give her respect. That woman have sanctified to much for her sons and husband, endure too many pain through years and yet she stand still not have a single sign showing her weakness. 18 may not shut those bastard mouths down but she will make sure her husband have a properly lesson when talking behind people back. Krillin intend to grab another glasses then he felt something crush his food sending an unbearable pain to his spine.

"Gahhhhhh, 18 what the heck…?" But Krillin shut immediately when he saw his wife scary glare. He doesn't know what he has done but he will know soon when he get home and tonight 18 will make he understand what it's like to be in Hells. Krillin swallow hard when he think about his destiny in the rest of the day. Then from the kitchen, Mrs. Briefs carried a huge tray of food to put on the table.

"That is the last tray of food. It's a good thing that Goku stay at Ubu house to train, if not we won't have much thing to eat" Bulma said "Mom, you let the phone on hook again. Hello, I am sorry for letting you waiting that long. This is Bulma who is it? Oh man they hung up. Mom, who is calling just then?"

"Oh that is Chi Chi, Goku wife. I guess she will call later. Such an impatient girl, she can't wait even for a minute". The room suddenly become quiet and every one think the same thing_ "SHIT!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

Last moment

Chapter 2: The decision

Chi Chi doesn't know how long she has crying in her father lap like that. She can felt her father tear rolling down to her shoulder; he was there when she made the phone and heard every single cruel word they said about her. She still can't believe that her husband teacher and friends could say something like that behind her back. How long have they talking behind her like that? So that is what they do in the gather, talking behind her back like that. And Gohan, he supposes to defend her, his mother and instead of that he joins with them laughing at her. Is she really look like that in every one eyes? A horrible bitch that making her sons and husband miserable. She thought that she did a good job in being a mother and a wife. She thought she was doing a good thing for her family but she was wrong. They hate her, they all hate her. Being a good mother and wife like her mother was her dream even when she was only a child. She thought that she was doing the best thing for her family but right now it's seem that all she did that making they suffer. And it's only making she cry even harder.

"_So now you intend to cry like a whining baby in your father lap all day, do you?" _A small voice echoes in her head

"_What else can I do now? I am such a horrible person that only knows how to make other people miserable."_

"_But you are doing it with good intention" _The voice continue to say _"You are only want the best for them. Sometimes when you tried too hard, it gone backward. Maybe they are not appreciating about what you did for them or unaware of the sacrificed that you make for them but it didn't mean you are a horrible person. You just only push it too hard that all."_

"_But what else can I do now? I want to spend time with them, but after what they said to me I don't want any more. I don't know what I want or what I need. I 'm not sure about every thing":_

"_Maybe you should go somewhere else, some where that you can feel relaxed, some where that you can have a true vacation. You never have a vacation, don't you?"_

"_True, but I always think that a perfect vacation is having my husband and sons with me. If I go alone, it will lost all the meaning"_

"_You can go with your father; after all he is the only one who wants to spend time with you now."_

"_Where should I go now?" _Chi Chi wonder then she saw an article on the newspaper with a picture of a beautiful hotel. She picks it up and read what write on it.

_**Grand hotel Paradine **_

_You never have a real holiday? Too tired with your job and want to have some quality time with people you love? Then Grand hotel Paradine is the place. Come with us and you will relax in the comfort of a luxury room with high-speed internet access, cable TV and separate work areas. Guests staying in Executive Rooms also enjoy complimentary breakfast and refreshments in the Executive Lounge.___

_Swim laps in the outdoor pool with Opera House views, work out in the fitness center or unwind in the jacuzzi and saunas. Dine on contemporary world cuisine in Deluxe restaurant or enjoy a cocktail and listen to the live jazz in the Lobby Lounge. There are seven spacious meeting rooms at the hotel including a ballroom and business center.__ Come to Paladine and enjoy your time._

The words "holiday' and "quality time" keep ringing in her mind and make Chi Chi think _"Maybe this is the place I need to be. I never have a true holiday or quality time with my father for a long time"_

"Father, I want to go to Paradine hotel" Chi Chi said when she show her father the article

"Huh?" Her father said when he dries his tear by a huge handkerchief

"Father, I can't spend my last days sitting here and whining like a little baby. I want to enjoy my time, try thing that I never do before. And if you want to, you could go with me."

Ox King looked at the newspaper for a moment then he said: "Okay, I will go with you. But if you want to go there, you would have to hide your ki. You don't want anyone to find your place, right?"

"You are right" Chi Chi anxious said "It will be easy to locate my ki and I don't know how to hide my ki. Father what are you doing?" Chi Chi asks in surprise when she sees her father is looking for something in hí closet.

"Here it is" Ox king yell happily when he found a pair of silver ring

"What is it?" Chi Chi ask when she saw the object

"This is a ki restrain ring. It's aloud people who wear it hide their ki" The giant man said when he give Chi Chi the rings "But it's not only that. Legend said it's also a charm that can hide its owner from the magician eyes even include kami's"

"What is that mean?"

"It's mean that even Baba and Dende can't find you down when you wear that ring because the ring will stop them from tracking you down"

"Woah, that is amazing. How do you get this?"

"It's a treasure that passes in our family for a long time. Baba has came to our house many time since I were a kid to convince my grandfather, my father then me that give her the ring because we didn't need it. But of course we didn't give her. I know it will be useful someday." Her father smile "So when will we go?"

"Now" Chi Chi said as she put the ring in her slender finger

"Now?" Ox king ask worriedly "Isn't it too rush, Chi Chi?"

"No, it didn't rush. With our fastest car, we will arrive in no time if we go now. You should pack your stuff; I will be here waiting for you"

"Okay" her father said when he rush in his room. Chi Chi decided to write a note for her sons in her waiting time. After finish it, she saw her father standing in front of her with all their necessities.

"I'm done. Let's go" Her father said

"Okay" Chi Chi said then she heard the sound of the car engine and her father castle slowly disappear in her vision


End file.
